FNAF's fanfiction
by Redisboss1
Summary: hope y'all like this XD my first story tbh i wrote this on my Iphone in notes lol comments are much appreciated thanks for reading my book i would also love some advise if anyone has any.


**FNAF's fan fiction**

(Ok so this will be nsfw if that's not your kind of thing then kindly fuck off thank.)

 **Chapter 1: The Interview**

Your name is Jack Vance. A friend of yours told you about a job at a new place downtown called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, they have a job open its for the night shift you get paid $60 an hour and you thought it was an easy way to make some money but you where wrong this place isn't like a normal pizzeria the animatronics move around at night and try to find you. Now let's get back to the story shall we let's start from the beginning

 **Jacks p.o.v**.

"Shit, $60 holy crap that's a lot for an hour well thanks for telling me about this mason" I said with a huge smile

"Yeah no problem jack good luck with the interview don't fuck up like last time ok?" Mason said

"Yeah ha ha ha... dick I won't fuck up again and it's not my fault that chick had big boobs I'm a guy I'm gonna look, god" I said sarcastically

"Yeah fair point. Well, bye jack I got to go to work so talk to ya later" mason said as he waved and walked away

"Well I better hurry so I'm not late ugh I can't lose this opportunity as well" I said as I got in my car and started it

"Now where the fuck is this place... Oh that's right downtown, now I'm on my way" I said

 **30 minutes later...**

"Shit, shit, shit! I gotta run!" I thought

"H-Hello? Jessica are you here? I'm here for the job as the security guard" I said panting

"Yeah I'm here come in and close the door after you jack was it?" Jessica said

"Yeah it's jack and sorry that I'm late I was stuck in traffic and I ran about 5 blocks which is why I'm so tired" I said breathing heavily

"It's fine and you get the job everything is in order you start tonight oh and don't be late ok?" She said laughing

"Yes ma'am I won't let you down thank you I'll see you later" I said smiling as I walked out of her office

 **11:30 pm...**

"Well it's almost closing I may as well go see the animatronics I'm gonna be watching" I say as I walk down to the stage area

"So this is the band Bonnie chica and Freddy chica and Bonnie are kinda hot" I said blushing a little

"Freddy is pretty too she has a nice body I wonder what else there is here" he said walking down to kids cove

"Kids cove huh isn't this where foxina is? Where is she..." He said looking down at the pile of parts that was foxina

"Oh my god you poor thing I wonder what happened to you maybe I can fix you later I need to find the rest of your parts first tho where would they be" i said

"I'll look when it's my shift for now I'll go see who else they have here" I say as I walk to the prize corner

"Hey it's a marinate puppet I love those things they are just so cute I'm gonna call her Mari for short" I say laughing

"Your so cute Mari I'll see you later I'm gonna look around more" I say as I walk down the hall to the game area

"Who the hell is this balloon boy? Umm this kinda creeps me out a bit maybe I'll just not look at this camera" I say shivering and walk away.

 **Chapter 2: foxina nice ta meet ya**

"Well it's 12:00 time for work lets go look for Foxina's parts" I say as I walk back to kids cove

"I'm gonna fix you up but where the hell are your parts? Maybe behind the stage up there" I say as I walk over and pull open the curtains

"A ha there you are parts it's even marked foxina well time to fix you up" I say as I put her on top of the box and carry it back to my office

"Hmm lets see the leg goes there... umm get that extra head off... Ok an eye there... And last her chest uhh wow she has boobs too" I say as I put on her chest

"Well you are back together and looking good" I said smiling

 ***A flash happens***

"What the... Ouch... What's happening?" I say felling dizzy and not seeing anything

"Hello sir I'm foxina thank you for putting me back together" the voice said and kissed his cheek

"W-who are y-you..?" I say a little scared as my vision starts to come back

"Why I'm foxina the pirate silly you should know you put me back together" she said giggling

"Wait wait wait how are you even talking and can you get off me your made of metal and your kinda crushing me..." I said wincing in pain

"Oh sorry and I'm talking because I can idk but it's been a while since I could talk and move" she said smiling

"Well your welcome foxina and ok cool so are you the only one that talks?" I said

"Nope all of us do and the others can walk as well so uh I'd be careful they tend to tackle the new guys which usually kills them hehe" she said

"Ummm kills them? And what do you think I should do foxina?" I said to the female fox

"Uhh I don't know I can talk to them if you want and you know stop them from crushing you" she said

"That would be great thanks" I said smiling

"Your welcome uh I never got your name what is it?" She said

"It's jack, jack Vance" I said smiling

"Well then jack anytime" she said hugging me and running off

"Huh cute girl well I better check the cams" I say as I pick up my tablet

"Hmm Mari is still asleep and BB is still there thank god and Foxina is talking to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica? Huh I guess she was serious" I say smiling.

 **Chapter 3: the meeting**

 **Foxina's p.o.v.**

"Hey chica, hi Bon Bon morning Freddy" the fox said happily

"foxina? Is that you?" The tall chicken said confused

"oh my god she's fixed thank god now I can hug you" the blue bunny said smiling and ran over and hugged her friend

"yay you got fixed but by who foxina?" said the girl bear

"Yes it's me chica and I missed you too Bonnie" I said hugging her back and blushing

"And as for who fixed me well don't run away after I tell you ok? Well the new night guard his names jack, and don't just run in there ok? The others died when you did that" she said frowning

"Ok we won't kill him happy?" Chica said

"Can we kiss him at least?" Asked Bonnie

"Can we trust him foxina?" Said Freddy

"Umm idk if you can kiss him maybe, we can trust him he fixed me after all and thanks chica" I said smiling

"Let's go meet him first Bonnie we don't just kiss strangers right?" Said chica smiling

"Ok fair point let's go foxina" said Bonnie

"You guys go ahead I'm tired I'm just gonna take the night off so bye I guess" said Freddy yawning

"Ok we can go night Freddy sleep well" said foxina as she started walking back to the guards office

"I think you two will love him he's just so cute and nice and he called you two hot hehehe" foxina said giggling

"He called us hot?" Said chica blushing

"Hehehe good glad he thinks so maybe us three can get some action this week huh how about it girls?" Bonnie said blushing and smiling

"I uh maybe Bonnie and yeah chica he said you are hot which you are so yeah" foxina said

"Well I guess I have to thank him then and sure Bonnie I'm up for it!" Said chica smiling "that's one way to than him I guess"

"Damn right it is chica let's make him want us every minute of the day hehe" Bonnie said grinning

"BONNIE! Slow down girl Geez you haven't even met him yet just wait will ya? And chica that's not a thank you that's a bang me please, I won't disagree that I'd like to taste him but we gotta wait ok? Let's just focus on getting there." Said foxina smiling

"Ok said chica let's hurry up I gotta hug him but not by jumping on him" chica said as she walked after foxina

"Fine fine fine foxina you don't have to yell at me Geez let's just hurry up and meet him" said Bonnie

 **Chapter 4: welcome to the family!**

**Jacks p.o.v.**

"I wonder when they are gonna come back" I say as I pick up my tablet

"Oh they are on there way already but Freddy's still there huh I guess she wanted to sleep well I get to meet the others at least" I said smiling

*they walk in*

Hey jack I'm back and I brought friends" foxina said as she ran up and hugged him

"Hello my name is chica and I heard you think me and Bonnie here are hot is that true?" Chica said blushing

"Oh he is cute dibs on first go! I'm Bonnie by the way" Bonnie said smiling at him warmly

"Hi foxina glad your back" I said hugging her back "and yes I did say you two where hot and umm what do you mean by first go?" I say looking confused

"Umm umm God damn it Bonnie... Well you uh see jack Bonnie wants you to taste her bunny buns he he" foxina said shyly "she isn't the only one either" she says blushing

"I gotta thank you for calling me hot" said chica as she sat in his lap and kissed him

"Hey no fare you said no kissing yet" Bonnie said frowning

"Mhmmm your a good kisser chica" jack said "but you don't need to thank me for that" he said smiling

"Ok now it's my turn" Bonnie said as she walked up and put her C cup boobs on top of his head

"Bonnie! Oh my god I'm sorry jack she isn't always like this it's just when she meets someone new sorry but uh stuff might happen tomorrow because it's 5:55 so we gotta go back, bye" foxina said walking out of the room

"I-uh b-Bonnie c-can this wait please?"

"Aww man but I just met him and yeah it can, well to bad I guess you have to wait tell tomorrow night cutie" Bonnie said laughing as she left

"Nice meeting you jack I hope ta see you around!" Chica said smiling as she left

"Well that was interesting I guess I'll pack up my stuff so I can leave" jack said as he grabbed his flashlight badge and ID

 **7:00 pm**

"Damn I wonder what chica, Bonnie, and foxina are up to probably keeping kids happy as usual I just hope foxina stays in one piece" jack said as he laid down and smiled "well I guess I'll take a nap tell it's time for work" he said closing his eyes.

 **11:50** **pm**

"FUCK ITS 11:50! IM GONNA BE LATE!" He says jumping out of bed "shittttt!" He grabs his keys and starts his car "I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it, it's fine I have ten minutes" he says speeding towards the pizzeria

 **12:00 pm**

"Wow I made it by the minute Geez that was to close" he says siting down in his chair and picking up the tablet "alright let's see here..."

 **Chapter 5: Bonnie getting some**

 **Bonnie's p.o.v.**

"Hehehe nobody else is awake yet I get him all to myself, I'm coming for you lover boy" bonnie says laughing

"Your never gonna see me coming honey I'm gonna scare you good" bonnie crawled through the vent

"Almost there just a few more feet...AHH BRIGHT! TURN IT OFF!" She said closing her eyes

 **Jacks p.o.v.**

"Where is Bonnie? She's gone hmm what's that noise coming from the vent?" He flashes his flashlight in the vent "HOLY SHIT YOU SCARED ME"

"Well can you turn that damn thing off please?" Said the she bunny

"Yeah sure sorry Bonnie" he says pressing the button

"Thanks... Now can we have some fun hun?" Bonnie said smiling happily

"Umm what do you m-mean b-Bonnie?" He said gulping

"I think you know what I mean baby I'm the only one awake so we have time to have some play time" she said cheerfully

"Ummm wait like s-sex?" He said moving his chair back a little

"Yes baby sex, lets do it, now, you and me, alone, nobody's watching hun what's the matter I won't bite" she said chuckling

"I-if y-you promise y-you won't be t-too rough w-with me" he said

"Ok, ok I'll go slow hun" she said getting on her hands and knees

"What are you doing Bonnie?" He said looking a little scared

"Just starting us off baby all you have to do is sit back and relax" she says giggling as she pulls his pants off slowly

"Fine just don't bite it off Hun, ok?" He said sarcastically

"Alright lover boy but no cuming tell your inside of me got it?" She said strictly

"Y-yes ma'am" he said his voice cracking a bit

"Good boy now you get some fun nice not bad in size what is it ten inches?" She said putting her lips to his dick and licking the tip

"Actually it's eleven inches Hun" he says moaning a little

"Mhmm even better love" she says putting it in her mouth a little

"F-fuck feels real.." He says moaning

"Hehehe did you forget we have human parts baby?" She says smiling and sucking faster and farther

"Yeah I did actually Bonnie well I guess this isn't so bad after all" he said smiling down at her as she sucked him off

"Glad you think so I think it's time for my mechanical parts to kick in" she said suddenly taking his whole dick inside her throat

"H-how the hell...?" He said closing his eyes and moaning

"Mhmmmm" Bonnie moaned

"How are you not gaging Bonnie..?" Jack said moaning as bonnie stopped sucking and said "I'm only part human remember jack?"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting that" he said smiling

"Are you ready to see what else feels human?" She said smirking

"If you mean what I think you mean then yes bonnie i am" he said as he kissed her

"Good boy, may I sit hun?" Bonnie said looking down at him

"Go ahead love let me feel those bunny buns" he said looking at her lovingly

"Ok then here I go baby get ready for some fun.." She says as she slowly lowers herself on his dick

"W-wow...bonnie...y-your...tight" jack said so quietly it was barely a murmur

"w-well I a-am an animatronic a-after all" she said moaning

"What happens if one of the others come in?" I say grabbing her breasts

"Who c-cares? Mhmm like my C cups baby?" Bonnie says moaning again bouncing on jacks lap

"Heh I guess your right, why do you want me so bad anyways? No other humans have ever wanted me" I say playing with her nipples

"I'm not sure, I just f-find you attractive, and I'm in a sort of heat"


End file.
